


Avertissement

by Ambrena



Category: Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Manipulation, Mind Games, Ship Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nous pouvons beaucoup apprendre des enfants, par exemple jusqu'où va notre patience." (Franklin P. Jones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avertissement

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le 5ème round de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt : Les Liaisons Dangereuses – Mme de Merteuil/Cécile de Volanges – patience – "Nous pouvons beaucoup apprendre des enfants, par exemple jusqu'où va notre patience." (Franklin P. Jones) 
> 
> Je ne sais pas si Choderlos de Laclos s’offusquerait beaucoup de ce que j’ai ajouté à son roman, mais de toute manière, c’est dans le domaine public, maintenant.
> 
> Légère évocation de détournement de mineur (mais rien dans les faits)

_Cette fin de lettre a été retrouvée dans les papiers du vicomte de Valmont, après sa mort brutale. Apparemment, Mme de Rosemonde a omis de l’inclure au coffret qu’elle a envoyé à Cécile de Volanges. Cet oubli est probablement volontaire, car cette missive la concerne de près._   


De la marquise de Merteuil au vicomte de Valmont

[…]

Un mot encore, cependant. À force d’attendre que vous en veniez au fait avec la petite Volanges, je vais finir par être lassée de vos éternels atermoiements ; je pourrais alors me servir de mes propres atouts envers elle pour la détourner de votre emprise, et les conséquences seraient fort désagréables pour votre cause. Vous me connaissez, Vicomte ; vous savez donc pertinemment qu’agiter en permanence une proie si appétissante devant mes yeux n’est guère prudent. Ainsi, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, car la tentation de faire chuter cette délicieuse enfant par mes propres moyens m’attire dangereusement.

Parviendrai-je à décrire les charmes candides qu’elle me promet, dans sa naïveté emplie de confiance ? Certes, ce n’est encore qu’une âme innocente, mais la dépraver à ma manière s’avérerait probablement très plaisant. Votre entreprise me privant de cette possibilité, la voir chaque jour me sert donc à exercer ma patience. Vraiment, les attraits qu’elle présente sont bien forts, mais puisque qu’elle m’est interdite – et ce, par votre faute, cher ami ! – je me dois de me tempérer. Toutefois, c’est avec facilité que je me représente les délices qu’elle pourrait me procurer. Ils alimentent le feu de mes rêves nocturnes, et je me plais de plus en plus à penser que la récompense de notre pari serait bien meilleure si vous me cédiez cette enfant, en cas d’échec.

Dépêchez-vous donc, Vicomte, ou vous ne pourrez prétendre avoir été le premier. Les femmes détiennent entre elles des amusements qui leurs sont propres, et je risque fort d’y initier cette jeune personne, si vous tardez davantage. Ce désir me brûle, mais je ne voudrais vous gâcher le plaisir de ravir sa fleur avant vous. À moins que vous ne m’y autorisiez tacitement, de par votre absence ?

La marquise de Merteuil


End file.
